


all the pieces fall right into place

by coffeecatsme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, din is his grad student mentor, luke is an undergrad, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecatsme/pseuds/coffeecatsme
Summary: The first time Din tells Luke he loves him, it's by pure accident.Or, 5 times Din tells Luke he loves him, and 1 time Luke says it back.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 297





	all the pieces fall right into place

**Author's Note:**

> so, guess what? we were talking on dinluke discord about college AU, and i guess i just missed my college and working in a lab and hanging out with my mentor, but this was the result. like. i literally wrote this entire thing unplanned in the span of two hours. so there's that. 
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> p.s. title is from so it goes by Taylor Swift

The first time Din tells Luke he loves him, it's by pure accident.

It's well past midnight, the clock slowly approaching 2 am, and the last of undergraduates are slowly filing back to their dorm rooms. The campus cafe is almost empty save for a few students, getting ready to close up. The barista gives Luke a tired smile as she fills up a large cup of black coffee and a medium jasmine tea. By the time Luke is out, the sign on the door is flipped.

Luke's lab is close enough to the cafe that under a minute, he's at the door. He tucks one of the cups under his shoulder as he takes out his key—finally, after _weeks_ of begging and telling Din that it was _embarrassing_ he had to text him to get into the building at night, Din gave him a key—to unlock the door. The hallways are silent and a quick glance at the lab tells Luke that Din is probably the only one left behind. He makes his way to Din's office, a gentle knock on the door.

Din is obviously exhausted when he lifts his head. His dull brown eyes meet Luke's, baggy circles underneath, and his cheeks are collapsed from an entire day's worth of work. Still, something bright flickers on his face when he sees Luke and the corners of his lips tip up. "Luke," he murmurs as Luke makes his way in and jumps to sit on the desk right next to Din's.

"I got you coffee," he announces, dropping the drink next to Din. Din arches a brow.

"I thought you didn't approve of my sleep schedule."

"I _don't_." Luke snorts, straightening up. "But if you're staying in the lab until the morning, you might as well have some caffeine with it." He nudges the cup closer to Din. "You know it costs me nothing. And what kind of an undergrad I would be if I didn't take care of my mentor?"

Din searches Luke's face, then slowly a smile spreads on it. He gently takes a sip from the coffee before he turns back to his work. The words slip from his tongue easily.

"Love you, Luke."

Luke almost spills his tea all over himself.

* * *

The second time, it's clearly because Din is _exhausted_.

Luke quickly gathers, during his time working with Din, that all grad students have weird, messed up schedules. Sometimes Din is at the lab in the afternoon for three hours and then leaves, sometimes he doesn't come at all, but more often than not he stays until 3 am, eyes dripping with exhaustion, finishing his final experiments.

More often than not Luke joins Din, no matter how late it is. He tells himself it's because he wants to learn and get better at lab work, but he knows part of it is because those moments in the lab, with only Din and him, are too precious for Luke to give up. The back and forth banter, quiet laughs, jokes and conversations and stories that pass time are some of the best times Luke has had on campus, and he wouldn't exchange them for anything.

It's one of those late night workdays that the words slip Din's mouth again. They're working on preparing a protein gel, Din's eyes glancing at Luke as he mixes the required components—at this point, Din trusts Luke enough to let him deal with the simpler work—as he prepares their samples. It's by pure chance that Luke glances at him and realizes he's about to mix in the wrong ingredient.

"Din, wait," he says, dropping his pipette for a second. "You need the other one." He gestures at the large bottle. Din blinks for a few seconds, looking at the bottle in his hand, and then sighs.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm too tired to be doing this." Luke chuckles.

"Then why do you always stay up too late?" he teases, getting back to his work. "You could just work in the morning with a clearer head."

"Or I could finish it tonight when I have my mentee's watchful eyes keeping me in check." He flashes Luke a brief smile—and _no_ , Luke's heart definitely doesn't _stutter_ —and grabs the right bottle.

"Honestly, without you, I would've messed up this experiment a million times. I love you, Luke."

Luke almost spills the solution everywhere, eyes snapping up. But Din's already back to work, preparing the samples, completely oblivious to what he just said.

 _He meant to say thank you,_ Luke tells himself.

* * *

The third time, Luke thinks it _can't_ be an accident.

For once, it's before midnight when Luke makes his way to the lab, a cup of venti iced latte with soy milk and two pumps of hazelnut in one hand, a box of pizza in the other. He's pretty sure Din didn't have dinner today so, as a good undergrad, he wanted to bring him something to eat.

And no, it's not an excuse to _hang out with Din_ since he barely got the chance to see him today.

Luke unlocks the door with his trusted key and beelines to Din's office, offering the other grad students brief smiles and hellos. Din's eyes are glued to his monitors when he finally arrives, and Luke offers Cara a smile before he props himself on Din's desk. Cara just rolls her eyes when Luke drops the iced latte and pizza in front of Din. It's been weeks, and she, as well as everyone else in the lab, is used to Luke popping in with food and drinks more often than not.

"So," Luke starts when Din's eyes turn to the pizza box, brow raised. "A little bird might've told me that you didn't get to eat dinner today."

"A little bird?" Din repeats, eyes finding Luke's. "How did anyone know—"

"Well..." Luke offers him a grin. "No one told me. But I know you don't even leave the lab when you get in one of your working moods. So I just guessed. And I was _right_."

"You're damn lucky to have Luke, buckethead," Cara calls from the other side of the office, grinning back at them. "Also, I'm having a piece." She puts her headphones back on before Din can argue.

"You didn't have to, Luke," Din mutters, gently taking the coffee and pizza. Luke just waves dismissively.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm on this beautiful thing called _unlimited plan_ , so this literally costs me _nothing_."

"It costs your time," Din points out. "And I thought you were swamped with work.”

"Well, I can take a little bit of a break to make sure my mentor doesn't starve himself to death. I need you, you know, to work in the lab." Luke arches a brow and Din laughs softly, shaking his head. He opens the pizza box, gesturing at Luke to take a piece.

Din stops Luke with a soft touch to the back of his hand just as Luke is about to lift it. Luke arches a brow, looking up to find Din's warm brown eyes staring at him. "Thank you for taking care of me, Luke. I love you," he murmurs, quiet enough that Cara wouldn't be able to hear him through her headphones.

Luke stares at Din for a few seconds, heart hammering in his chest, trying to come up with something to say. "Thanks?" he blurts out finally, and promptly wants to disappear onto the floor. He shuts his eyes just as Din bursts into a laugh.

"You're welcome," he says, still chuckling. Luke finally dares to open his eyes to find Din still watching him. Din offers him one final smile, squeezes his hand, and then gets back to work.

Neither Luke or Din bring up the moment for the rest of the night.

* * *

The fourth time, Luke thinks Din might just be messing with him.

For once, they start their experiment at a reasonable time—reasonable meaning at 6 pm instead of midnight—and once Din sets up the incubator, he turns to Luke, eyes bright. "Do you like boba?" he asks, and the only right answer is _yes_.

That's how Luke ends up in Din's car, in one of Din's baggy sweatshirts—Luke didn't have one with him and it was getting cold—watching the roads. Din parks his car in front of a little boba shop called Boba's—and yes, Luke does snort at the name—and takes Luke's hand when they're out of the car, leading him to the entrance.

Luke tries not to think of what that means and instead locks their fingers together.

The shop is small and cute, walls decorated with pastel colors and little drawings, the menu filled with funky names for each drink. Before Luke can even reach for his wallet Din squeezes his hand. "I got this." He offers Luke a smile and when it's their turn, orders for both of them.

The drink is green, and as far as Din tells him— _no_ , Luke wasn't too distracted watching the way Din's lips move as he ordered to _pay attention to the drink_ —it's an iced raspberry matcha tea with crystal boba and light sweetness. Luke is skeptical at first—whoever likes matcha tea must be _insane_ —but Din is waiting for him to try it, eyes glinting under the shop's bright light, and Luke gives it a chance.

His eyes widen at the first sip, and Din lets out a soft chuckle. "I told you it would be good," he says with a shrug, and Luke can't argue. He takes another sip, clutching the drink tight in his free hand—yes, Din is still holding the other, and _by God_ Luke won't be the first to let go—and blinks up at Din.

"You really didn't have to pay for it," he says shyly as Din leads him back to the car. "I know I joke about being a broke college student but I have some money for myself. I could've paid.”

Din stares at Luke blankly. "Says the guy who's getting me food and drinks on a daily basis."

"But they don't cost anything," Luke counters. "And besides I pay a lot for that damn unlimited plan in the first place. Might as well use it." He vaguely gestures at the drink in his hand. "This is your money."

Din just watches him for a moment, and then with his free hand, he tucks a strand of Luke's hair behind his ear. Luke doesn't think he's even breathing when Din smiles. "I know, Luke. But it's just tea." Then, he shrugs. "And I love you. Of course I'll get you some." His thumb brushes Luke's cheekbones and drops to his lips, and for a second Luke thinks Din might kiss him, but then he moves back. Luke shivers in the absence of his touch.

Only when Din starts the car and rolls down the windows does Luke realize that he's been standing next to it for five minutes. He's at least glad that it's dark out so Din doesn't notice his blush.

Still, a soft smile settles on his lips when Din reaches to him again to hold his hand. Luke thinks they definitely should do this more often.

* * *

The fifth time, it's unprompted, and Luke starts to think Din means it.

It’s late at night, as always, and once Din and Luke finish setting up their experiment, Luke offers to go to the cafe. Din agrees, a soft smile on his face, and before they even leave the building he throws Luke’s backpack around his shoulders and tosses Luke an extra sweatshirt.

Luke wonders whether Din knows that he doesn’t “forget” sweatshirts or jackets on accident. Whether Din has picked up on the fact that Luke never seems to return his sweatshirt. Din never seems to complain; even now he has an extra jacket around his shoulders, and Luke doesn’t want to bring it up just in case Din wants them back.

He’s pretty much living in Din’s sweatshirts whenever he’s outside the lab, and Din would have to pry them off of Luke’s dead body to get them back.

“How’re your classes going?” Din asks as they make their way to the cafe, a short walk away, but with their speed it will take some time to reach the building. Luke doesn’t mind. He offers Din a smile and shrugs.

“Hard. As always. But that’s expected.” He nibbles on his lower lip. “Finals week is coming up, though, so that’ll be a time.”

“Not excited, huh?”

“Din,” Luke deadpans, brows raised. “Who’s _ever_ excited for the finals week?” Din laughs, a soft sound, yet it brings a flutter to Luke’s chest in the quiet night air. Absentmindedly, he finds himself leaning into Din, and then slowly, an arm wraps around his shoulders.

It’s night and all Luke is wearing is a sweatshirt and thin jeans, yet he feels warmth spread through his veins. He closes his eyes, leaning into Din’s touch, but doesn’t comment on it at all, afraid that it’ll break the magic if he does.

“You can take some time off from the lab,” Din offers a few seconds later. Luke blinks up at him and he can’t help pursing his lips.

“So you don’t want me there?” he asks, tone only slightly disappointed, and Din rolls his eyes. He tightens his grip around Luke’s shoulders and presses a quick kiss on the blonde strands.

“You know I do. Who’s going to take care of me without you there?”

“Right. You’d probably work yourself to death in a few days.” He arches a brow. “How is it that you’re four years older than me but I have to be the adult in this relationship?”

Luke really didn’t think about the words before he said them, but the moment the last word leaves his mouth, his eyes widen. For a moment, he’s scared that Din will pull back, a frown on his face, and he’ll tell Luke they’re just friends, but instead Din’s eyes brighten even under the dim moonlight. He stops right in front of the cafe, tugging Luke close to himself, and cups his cheeks.

“I love you, Luke,” he murmurs, voice soft but genuine. It’s not a response, not an answer, not a slip of the tongue, and Luke knows it. For once, Din says it just because, and Luke feels hot and cold all over, heart hammering against his chest, and his eyes flutter close when Din leans in.

He thinks Din might kiss him, but instead, Din’s lips press on his forehead. They linger there for a few seconds, enough that Luke knows it’s intentional, before Din pulls back.

Luke shivers without his warmth and finds himself leaning into Din inadvertently. Din laughs and his fingers wrap around Luke’s hand. “Come on,” he tugs, and Luke realizes Din is already pulling the door to the cafe open. “I need coffee before they close.”

The only thing Luke can respond with is a nod. He follows Din’s lead, Din’s words still ringing in his ears.

By the time they have their coffees, a permanent smile is etched onto Luke’s face.

* * *

The sixth time, Luke blurts it back.

It’s another late night at the lab, and before Din even says anything Luke grabs his lab key and tells him he’s going to get food for them. “Luke, you don’t have to,” Din tries to stop him, a pipette in one hand and a flask of bacteria in another, but Luke just dismisses him.

“It’s for me, too,” he reminds Din. “You know what they say. You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

“You just ate a piece of brownie,” Din reminds him as he’s walking to the door. “And half of a pizza.”

“And your point?” Luke arches a brow, shoots Din a grin, and then disappears outside. He’s pretty sure he heard Din sigh after him, muttering, _I don’t even know how he stays in shape._

Luke is back about twenty minutes later with two boxes of pasta, a large iced cold brew with soy milk and two pumps of vanilla, and mango and strawberry milkshake. Din is already back in his office, eyes focused on his monitors, but he does turn to Luke when Luke enters with food.

The corners of his eyes crinkle in that perfect way when he smiles. “What would I do without you?” he mutters, taking the pasta and coffee from Luke’s hand, and instead of immediately going back to his work, he keeps his eyes on Luke. 

Luke shifts uncomfortably. “Do I have something on my face or something?” he asks, running a hand over it. “I mean, except my hair. I know it’s a mess today; I just took a shower right before coming here and this is what happens if I don’t blow dry it. You’re lucky you don’t have frizzy hair.” He shakily runs his fingers through his hair, trying to at least give it some sort of shape, but he has a feeling it just looks worse. 

Instead of mocking him Din just smiles, moving his hand to hold Luke’s over the desk. “Your hair looks perfect,” he says, gently tucking a stray curl behind Luke’s ear with his free hand. A flush rises to Luke’s cheeks.

“Oh.” Luke smiles, absentmindedly leaning against Din’s touch. “Well. I’m glad one of us thinks that.”

“I always think that,” Din says without missing a beat. His thumb brushes the back of Luke’s hand, moving in circles, and his lips curl into another soft smile. Luke knows what he’s about to say before he even opens his mouth. “I love you, Luke.”

Luke’s heart stops, as it always does when Din tells him that, and then starts hammering against his ribs. This time, he doesn’t stop himself. “I love you, too,” he blurts out, voice thin and shaky, and even though a part of him is screaming at him to take it back, he doesn’t. Instead, he presses his lips together, watching Din’s reaction.

For a moment, Din’s face stays blank, to Luke’s dismay, but then slowly a smile spreads on his face. He moves Luke’s hand so they can lock their fingers together and tugs Luke closer to his chair.

“Took you long enough,” he whispers, and Luke lets out a short laugh. He squeezes Din’s hand. 

“In my defense, I thought you always meant it as a friend.” 

Din just gapes at him. “Even when I said it and kissed your hair right after?” And, well, _okay,_ Din might have a point. Luke just shrugs, bashful, and earns another laugh from Din. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Luke,” he murmurs, tugging Luke down again. Before Luke can even open his mouth, Din’s lips are on his.

Luke melts into the kiss, hands coming up to hold Din’s shoulders, and a soft sigh escapes him when Din moves back. He has to bite his lip, but he still can’t fight the smile spreading on his face. 

“You know, you could’ve started with _that,”_ he mutters, squeezing Din’s shoulders. “Then I wouldn’t have doubted you in the first place.” 

Din just rolls his eyes and instead of answering, pulls Luke down for another kiss. 


End file.
